Suicídio Falso
Suicídio falso é uma forma mais fácil e menos sangrenta de eliminar sua rival. Tudo que Yandere-chan precisa fazer é encontrar uma forma de levá-la ao terraço, e então empurrá-la para fora dele, fazendo parecer que a estudante cometeu suicídio. Quando você comete um falso suicídio no jogo, você pode simplesmente deixar os sapatos da vítimas no chão (que foram retirados por Yandere-chan enquanto empurrava a vítima) ou deixar uma falsa nota de suicídio, se você tiver habilidade suficiente em Linguagem (Nível 2). Não fazê-lo causará um certo mistério sobre a morte da estudante. A polícia suspeitará do ocorrido, mas ainda assim decidirá que foi um caso de suicídio. Se você deixar a nota, a escola e a polícia irão acreditar nela sem pensar duas vezes. Espionagens e bilhetes nos armários thumb|left|364px|Yandere-chan ouvindo a conversa entre Saki Miyu e Kokona Haruka. Kokona confessa que é vítima de abuso doméstico Após a atualização de 15 de maio, duas estudantes (Saki Miyu e Kokona Haruka) quebrarão sua rotina na hora do almoço para ter uma conversa particular afastadas dos demais estudantes. Yandere-chan pode escutar a conversa escondida e assim conseguir uma informação importante que pode ser usada. Depois de Yandere-chan ouvir a conserva das duas, ela poderá ir até o armário de Kokona Haruka. Vai thumb|254px|Bilhete em que se pode botar informações. Dependendo do que você coloca em 'I want to speak with you about', Kokona Haruka irá para o local marcado, na hora marcada. aparecer a opção "Deixar bilhete". Dependendo do que você decidir escrever no bilhete, você receberá uma resposta positiva ou negativa do estudante, que pode tanto decidir se encontrar com você, quanto ignorar o bilhete. Na hora de escrevê-lo, você terá um série de opções sobre o local, hora e motivo. A opção não irá aparecer se você não souber da conversa. A partir da atualização de 15 de novembro, também podemos marcar o encontro na fonte, onde podemos afogá-la. thumb|left|270px|Kokona Haruka vendo a nota em seu ármario Encontro no terraço Se a rival decidir encontrar com Yandere-chan, ela irá ao ponto de encontro na hora marcada e ficará esperando por ela. Se marcarmos com ela no terraço, ela irá até um lado da grade (o mesmo lugar que Kokona Haruka e Saki Miyu conversaram). Assim, Yandere-chan deve aproximar-se da rival e empurrá-la, thumb|Retirando sapatos de Kokonaretirando seus sapatos no processo (em algumas culturas asiáticas, as pessoas retiram seus sapatos antes de cometer suicídio para simbolizar a passagem desta vida para a próxima, e também informar que a morte não foi um acidente ou assassinato). thumb|Sapatos de Kokona e nota de suicídio Caçamba de lixo Agora se tem também a opção de empurrar uma caçamba de lixo perto ao local onde o corpo da pessoa irá thumb|Placa avisando que e o lugar certo para jogar a Kokona La de cima e cair na caçamba cair. Enquanto empurra irá aparecer uma exclamação em forma de placa, alertando que ali é o local certo para se deixá-la. Após a vítima ter caído, se tem a opção também de jogar lixo em cima, de forma em que os professores e diretores não descubram que tenha um corpo no local. thumb|left|226px|Kokona dentro da caçamba de lixo thumb Curiosidades * O suicídio falso foi adicionado na atualização de 15 de Maio de 2015. * Se o cadáver cair no chão, mas não dentro da caçamba de lixo, o sangue vai ser derramado no chão. * Às 17:30 é a última vez que Yandere-chan pode pedir Kokona para encontrar com ela na cobertura. Às 07:15 é a primeira vez. * Se o jogador abrir o menu debug e apertar o botão G,antigamente Midori Gurin ia para a cobertura para o encontro. Agora se o jogador aperta '''G, '''o jogador vira amigo de Kokona e é transportado para a cobertura com ela. * Em algumas culturas, é uma tradição tirar os sapatos antes de cometer suicídio. Tirar os sapatos representa a travessia de uma entrada ou um passo de sair da sua vida atual e caminhar até a próxima. É também uma maneira de comunicar que o fato de que a morte não foi um acidente ou um assassinato. thumb|left|272px|Nota e Sapato de Kokona. fr:Faux suicide en:Fake Sucide de:Vorgetäuschter Selbstmord pl:Zepchnięcie ru:Подстроенный суицид zh-tw:被自殺 es:Suicidio Falso Categoria:Colegial Akademi Categoria:Yandere Simulator Categoria:Mecânicas de Jogo Categoria:Metodos de eliminação Categoria:Eliminando Rivais Categoria:Eliminando Estudantes